Order of Chaos
by Created By Ash
Summary: Earth has become a battleground for the Titans and Olympians. The Romans and Greeks form an alliance forgetting their past in hopes that this will help resolve problems in the war. Kronos has awoken, seeking revenge on demigods and Olympians. But something unexpected is about to happen, something only a certain group of demigods can pull off. This will change things, maybe forever.
1. The Message

The Message

_This war has raged for far too long. Earth has become a battle ground, and as the war between Gaea continues on, the demigods are winning, yet there is another plan. Kronos has awoken, due to his mother. He swore he would get revenge and nothing would stop his rage. But help is needed, an army formed by the anger and vengeance that is chaos. The titaness Chaos herself decreed she would not rest until Kronos was avenged, therefore The Order of Chaos was created. This vow could not be broken being sworn on by the river Styx as it was made. But no side has given up, Greeks and Romans overcame their past and fight in the ongoing battle, monsters and demigods work together to make sure the Order is fulfilled and they get one thing in return; revenge. But now, a new day has dawned, and it is time to finally turn the tides. One side will either surrender or loose and only one side will gain victory._

The thunder of hooves against the ground echoed throughout the valley. A group of five midnight black stallions with matching riders crashed through the freshly fallen snow, the leader jerked his stallion to a stop and pulled out a wicked looking sword. Obsidian colored and quite dented from all the encounters he'd had with enemy forces, "Scout the underbrush." He growled to the scrawny swordsman to his left, "Yes sir!" he shouted and stalked to a large pine tree with another swordsman following him, after a few minute they dragged back two bodies. Two young male demigods from the enemy, the two swordsmen threw them to the ground and with a rough kick, they got the left solider to pay the leader attention, "Tell your army to send your strongest men to the front line." He kicked the left one's side again for an answer, "You can tell me to do your stupid plan all you want, but in the end we will win!" he yelled but not confidentially. Something in his eyes said he was terrified, "I'll give you both a chance." He growled and picked them up by their necks, "And if this doesn't happen," he threw the soldiers a few feet away, just to make sure they got the message, "Chaos herself will meet you in battle." With that they scrambled to their feet and started to run, "Parker," he asked the archer at the back of the group, "How many people does it take to deliver a message?" with a smirk, the archer pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched it into the bowstring, "Just one, sir." The leader chuckled for a moment thinking of his revenge, "Perfect." The archer let fly at that one word, watching in pure delight as the arrow whizzed through the air, lodging into one of the soldier's neck. The last sound he ever uttered was a cry of pain. But it was his time to let go. He'd seen enough war already. He was tired.

The son of Manea stumbled through the western borders of the Refuge. Like its name was a safe place for demigods, Greek and Roman alike, to train and live during the war. Both camps had been destroyed, therefore the Greeks and Romans combined both styles to make one camp, "Xavier!" he turned to face the speaker and almost collapsed in relief, "Tori,"

"Where is Foster?" she asked nearing the woods, "Tori, he-"Xavier cleared his throat before going on, "While we were scouting the borders, a group of Chaos's army came and…" but she already figured it out. The daughter of Nike was definitely smart, she didn't need to be told, and she could figure things out, "We need to go tell Cassandra then." Her voice cracked on the last word, "I think we should call a council meeting too, I have a message from enemy forces." Tori pursed her lips, "Alright, let's go." She started running towards the middle of the Refuge. Located there was a large building with Greek style columns, in the center of the building there was a large marble table with twenty or so thrones surrounding it. Ten for the Romans and ten for the Greeks. Only one camper from each parent was selected in both Greek and Roman form.

Cassandra was the main female leader of the Refuge. She was a daughter of Athena. The main male leader was Ryan, the son of Kratos. It was a perfect team. The daughter of a wisdom goddess and the son of the god of strength and power. Tori quickly told everything to Cassandra and Xavier's request, she nodded gave a salute to one of the guards who saluted her back and blew in conch shell to signal that a council meeting was about start. Xavier quietly sat down as the other minor leaders filed in, "Hey, where is Foster?" someone piped up, Xavier could tell Tori was trying her best not to break down; he was too, but it was hard. Foster was his best friend, _'It was my time anyway. The Fates planned out my life like they wanted.' _Those where his last words, and he chose to tell them to Xavier. Only a few years ago he was claimed to Apollo. Only a few years knowing you had an Olympian parent, "Xavier, would you please tell everyone what happened?" Quickly Xavier stood up and cleared his throat, "Today, in the farther Western borders, Foster and I were discovered by a group of Chaos's army. Foster decided to be strong willed as always and…it didn't end well. One of the enemy archers," Xavier cleared his throat one more time to avoid choking up. He would not cry in front of everyone, "One of the enemy archers shot him. He spoke his mind, that's all. He was brave enough and it was his time to let go." With that Xavier quickly sat down. The room was quiet for a few minutes and the air felt thick. It was like all the noise in the universe turned off to mourn Foster, "Well, I believe there was something else you had to say, Xavier?" Cassandra asked, "Right." Xavier didn't stand up this time, "The leader of the group that attacked me and Foster told us to send our strongest men to the front line." Cassandra and Tori had contemplative looks on their faces. Their mothers worked together, both goddesses probably thought alike, almost as Tori and Cassandra did, "Jax," Cassandra said after a few minutes of pondering to the son of Mercury, "Yes?"

"Gather a search party and look for the nearest Titan camp, demand them to tell their leaders we will not follow their orders, we will fight how and when we want." A smile spread across his face before he responded, "This'll be bloody worth it." Tori had a hint of a smile on her face, "Great, have everything ready by evening, then you will head out by nightfall." After a few minutes of excited chatter, Ryan yelled "Council dismissed!"

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, I only own my characters and you should know who they are. Thanks for reading, next chapter should be up soon.**

**-Ash**


	2. Cold

Cold

Cassandra often wandered around the small shopping district in the Refuge, usually to get her mind off the stress of war and her duties as main leader. Today it was because of the death of Foster O'Hara, one of her best archers, he was always hardheaded and liked to argue but he still followed orders. Cassandra took a deep breath and pushed the door open to the potions shop, owned by the children of Hecate or Trivia, "Cassandra!" someone shouted, the source came from a girl with purple hair and henna tattoos that framed her face she had two different colored eyes, blue and brown like an alley cat. Golden bangles and armbands and rings jingled as she moved, "Hey Elixyvette." Cassandra greeted her with a sincere smile, "How are you?"

"Never been better!" she replied happily as she walked behind the small counter. There was several test tubes with different colored liquids in them; also very different fumes, "I'm working on an invisibility potion." Elixyvette explained, "So far I've gone through three different test subjects and two of them are floating." Cassandra raised her eyebrow, "Well, at least you have a potion that allows people to fly." Elixyvette smirked, "I already have, like, a million of those." A few minutes passed before anyone said anything, "That's it!" Elixyvette exclaimed and went over to a jar of talons, specifically labeled _'Hydra Claws' _in spidery hand writing, "Maybe it's too much minotaur hair," Elixyvette muttered to herself while starting a fire underneath a small cauldron. After a few minutes she was pouring a purplish liquid into a test-tube, "Melaka!" Elixyvette shouted, after a few minutes a smaller girl emerged with red hair and pink eyes, "What?" she asked tiredly rubbing her eyes, "Drink this." Elixyvette said holding the potion to her, Melaka opened her mouth to protest but instead got the purple liquid down her throat, _'I_ _was desperate'_ Elixyvette mouthed to Cassandra who nodded as Melaka started to disappear into the air, "Yes!" Elixyvette shouted and went over to a big leather bound book, "This is awesome!" she grabbed a fountain pen and started writing down the recipe for the potion. Meanwhile Melaka stumbled back the way she came, "Bye Elixyvette, and good job." Cassandra commented, "Thanks, and may the Gods be with you Cassandra!" Elixyvette shouted before Cassandra left the shop. Cassandra continued to walk through the shopping district to get to the training arena to practice.

Cassandra pulled her hair to retrieve an amethyst encrusted hair pin, Cassandra pushed the largest gemstone and watched her pin grow into a four foot long Celestial bronze sword encrusted with amethysts on the hilt,

_Quintessence_, or in Greek: _Pemptousia_,

"Cassandra Greene." Someone growled roughly putting their hand on her shoulder, before she could react, Cassandra had her attacker pinned to the ground with _Quintessence _at their throat.

Ryan.

"Jeez Cass!" he exclaimed pushing her off him, "I just wanted to see if you would spar with me." Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip, "but now? No." he whimpered, Cassandra rolled her eyes and dusted herself off, "I thought you were a monster." Cassandra replied and resumed walking with Ryan following behind her, "You didn't answer my question," he whined, "Fine," Cassandra grumbled, "I'll spar with you." Ryan caught up to her and grinned evilly, "Finally someone as challenging as Tori!" he exclaimed pulling his sword from his sheath, an obsidian colored blade encrusted with sapphires that contrasted beautifully against the dark metal, Wicked or Kakos in Greek, "Tori always wins." Cassandra pointed out picking up her pace to avoid Ryan's cocky grin, "And I do too." Cassandra elbowed Ryan who laughed, "I at least have strategy on my side." She said fast walking to the arena entrance, "I have strategy on my side." Ryan mimicked her, Cassandra was caught off guard and faked a yawn, looking down; big mistake. Before she could react Ryan had struck her to the ground, "Never turn a blind eye on your enemy." He muttered smiling at her, "Your right," Cassandra always knew Ryan left his right side unguarded, just as he started to get up, Cassandra kicked him in the stomach and advanced as he stumbled backwards. Ryan lost his sword where they had been only seconds earlier; perfect, "Never turn a blind eye on your enemy." Cassandra mimicked Ryan, her sword at his throat, "You got me." He arched his neck, just barley revealing his tattoo of a laurel wreath, "Good trick, Ryan." Cassandra said taking away pressure from the tip of her blade not wanting to hurt her friend, "What?" he asked too innocently his amber colored eyes darted around anxiously not wanting to be hurt, as if Cassandra would do anything to harm him. She sighed and took her sword tip from his throat, "I win." Cassandra said triumphantly, "You might want to get that checked out." She added as Ryan rubbed his neck slightly, smearing the small dab of blood from Cassandra's sword, "Maybe." He responded as Cassandra swaggered out of the arena.

Maybe.

"So about this quest," Jax said with his slight British accent, "What are your thoughts Miss. Victoria?" Tori narrowed her eyes, "I will use this knife if you call me by my real name," she said menacingly Jax opened his mouth to reject but got interrupted, "or if you try anything." She added as they slipped farther into the Northern woods for patrol duty, "She-e-e's playing ha-a-a-rd to ge-e-e-t." Jax mumbled, Tori whipped around with her knife in hand, "Care to tell me what you just said, Jackson?" Tori asked using Jax's real name, "Victoria is so awesome." He said in the same tune, "Good enough." Tori replied and started walking ahead, "Miss. Victoria I need to-"

"Jax!"

"Ask you-"

"Jackson." Tori warned, "If you would like to accompany me for the search." Jax said quickly bracing himself for a kick or punch in an unpleasant place, Tori pondered for a minute, "Fine." Jax mentally did a happy dance, "Miss. Victoria, you are amazing." Tori whipped around hitting Jax in the face with her brown hair, "Under one condition though."

"Tell me."

"You will stop calling me Miss. Victoria."

"Alright," Jax smirked, "Miss. Victoria, or maybe I should call you, Miss. Stubborn as Hell." Tori let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed Jax by the arm to ensure he wouldn't cause anymore stalls, "Victoria-"

"Jax, don't call me that."

"Victoria, something's wrong-"

"Jax, I don't have time for your pranks, you stupid Mercury spawn."

"Victoria, something is wrong." He grabbed Tori by the hand, if Jax was showing any type of affection; something definitely wrong, "Why should I believe you after every lie you've ever told me?" Tori snapped, "Because I'm _not_ lying." Tori opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a blood curling scream, "There it is." Jax muttered and started to run to the location of the scream, "Did I not tell you?" he asked as Tori caught up, "Whatever you say." She replied speeding ahead of him, spraying snow into Jax's face, if this was any normal time he would've enjoyed it.

Maybe even more if he was a normal person. By the time they had reached the location of the sound it had stopped, "Jax, look." Tori placed her hand on his shoulder and pointed to a small cluster of trees a few hundred yards away. In the middle there was a hunched over black shape and you could hear the horrible animal like sounds coming from it, "Miss. Victoria, we should go."

"No Jax, there was a _human_ scream…I heard it."

"Victoria." Jax said firmly keeping an iron grip on her wrist, but of course no one could beat the daughter of victory in anything, she wrestled his grip for a few minutes before finally getting free, "Damn it Tori!" Jax shouted trying to get Tori's wrist back but it was too late, she had started to run towards the shape, "Victoria don't you bloody do it!" she stopped a few paces from the grove, she slowly took out her knife. The shape was clearer now, a silhouette of a hellhound, "Victoria!"

"Jax, calm the hell down, its asleep." By the time Jax arrived he was out of breath, cold, and tired, "Don't do that again." He half yelled grabbing Tori by the arms, "Jax,"

"Victoria, listen to me-"

"Jax…" Her voice was shaking, "Look behind you."

Then everything came crashing down, the hot sticky breath of the hellhound on his neck.

It was awake, and they had no defense except Tori's small knife.


End file.
